Happy Birthday Fred
by flamingred08
Summary: Fred only wants one thing for his birthday. Can Hermione give it to him? Takes place after DH, but not compliant.


**Disclaimer: My initials are not JKR. Thus, I do not own anything you recognize.**

* * *

**Happy Birthday Fred**

It was near one in the morning. Fred sat at the kitchen table in the Burrow, gazing absent-mindedly out of the window. He just couldn't sleep. His mind was in another world. A world filled with bushy brown hair, chocolate eyes, and a rare yet beautiful laugh. Thoughts of Hermione Granger consumed him.

* * *

Hermione tried to concentrate on her book. She had woken up about a half hour ago, unable to push the thoughts of a certain redhead from her dreams. That wasn't saying much, considering that the Burrow contained seven of them at the moment, but this particular redhead was supposed to be nothing more than a good friend, who helped her get over his little brother. 'Supposed to' being the key words of that phrase. Fred Weasley sure knew how to drive a girl mad.

* * *

Hermione and Ron hadn't lasted long. About eight months in, they decided to call it quits. They were too different in what they expected out of a relationship. To Ron, life had just been renewed, and he wanted to live it. To Hermione, life was almost taken away, and she wanted to settle down and have a family. It was no one's fault; they just weren't compatible. Hermione had taken it pretty hard all the same. Fred had been there to get her back on her feet. They became fast friends, and Hermione found herself falling for him. His charm and infectious laughter were just what Hermione needed to get out of her slump, and on with her life.

* * *

Fred couldn't understand how Ron had let Hermione go. So she wanted a family, was that really so bad? Fred believed that any man would be lucky to have Hermione as a wife. With his near-death experience behind him, a family was something he definitely wanted. A family with Hermione would be even better. She was so complex. Not just a bookworm, like everyone thought. She was sly and clever, and loved a good prank as much as the twins did (just not in school). Fred wished more than anything that she would return his feelings, but he wasn't going to get his hopes up. What could someone so amazing possibly see in him?

* * *

It was now almost Fred's birthday, about six months after the breakup. To say Molly was disappointed that Ron and Hermione didn't work out was an understatement, but she quickly got over it when George and Katie announced their engagement. Fred was depressed. Now that George was engaged, Fred was the only one in the family without someone. Ginny had Harry, Percy had Penelope, Charlie had Angelina (yeah, it surprised the Weasleys, too), Bill had Fleur and Ron had recently hooked up with his old fling, Lavender. The only thing that kept Fred sane was Hermione. She had lost her parents in the war, so now the Burrow was her home.

Fred wanted nothing more for his birthday than Hermione in his arms. He had had a thing for her for years, and now that she was over Ron, Fred felt that it was high time he got a little happiness. He got up from the kitchen table and went out into the living room, hoping that the fire would help him fall asleep. He was startled to find the room occupied by the very reason he was awake. Hermione put down her book, and Fred felt his heart start to quicken its pace.

"Hi," she whispered shyly.

"Hi." It took all of his will power not to pull her up from the couch and kiss her. He didn't want to scare her away. "Sorry to bother you. I couldn't sleep, I didn't know anyone else was awake."

"Oh, don't worry about it," she said quickly. "I couldn't concentrate on the words anyway. I thought a book would help me sleep, but I guess not." She was staring into the flames, now. Fred couldn't help but notice how her skin seemed to glow in the firelight.

"Beautiful," he whispered. Hermione looked at him.

"W-what?" she stammered. Fred hadn't realized he'd spoken aloud. His ears turned a brilliant shade of magenta.

"Oh, er—well what I meant was—um," It was now or never. "You're beautiful, Hermione." Her eyes lit up. Her cheeks were flushed and Fred thought it just made her that much prettier. She tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear and took a deep breath. Then she motioned for Fred to sit down next to her.

"I have something for you," she said. Fred sat down. "I know it's a little early, but I wanted to give you this away from everyone else, and now is as good a time as ever. Also, I didn't get George anything." She smiled sheepishly. "Happy Birthday." She handed him a box that had been shrunken in her pocket. Fred looked at her, surprised and curious, and ripped off the wrapping.

Inside the box was a small, moving statue of a knight on a horse. His standard was raised high, white and silver blowing in a breeze that Fred couldn't feel. The horse pawed the ground, and the knight took off his helm, revealing a face that Fred was sure was a copy of his own, down to the very last freckle. He tossed his red hair off his face and blew a kiss to Hermione, who giggled. Fred was confused, and Hermione noticed. She blushed again.

"He's my knight in shining armor," she started. "It's you—I'm sorry I shouldn't have—I'll take it back if you don't want it." She made to take the knight from Fred, but he stopped her. Here goes nothing. Fred put a hand on her cheek, reveling in the softness of her skin. He trailed her jaw line with his finger, and finally put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her close. When they were barely inches apart, she tensed up. "You don't have to do this," she said, pulling away. "It's okay, really. I know you could never like me, I just thought you should know how I feel."

"Hermione," Fred began, "I've liked you for ages. I thought you'd never have feelings for me. This is—I mean," his eyes were sparkling with joy, and Hermione realized that he wasn't faking.

"Oh, Fred!" She kissed him. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for access. She let him in, and he moaned in pleasure. He had never tasted anything so good. Their tongues did an intricate dance together, and their lips melded like they were halves of a whole. It was the most passionate embrace either had ever experienced, and they parted only due to a lack of oxygen.

"It's late," Fred whispered. "We should get to bed before mom does her bed checks and notices us both gone." Hermione nodded, and got up.

"You know," she said. "I probably won't be able to sleep again tomorrow night. Around, say, midnight?" Her eyes twinkled mischievously. Fred laughed and pulled her in for one last kiss.

"Tomorrow night," he said. They walked up the stairs, hand in hand. "Goodnight, Hermione. Sleep well, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, love."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This is my first fic so please R&R! :o)**

--flamingred08


End file.
